Recently, various studies and researches have been carried out regarding a device employing a light emitting diode (LED) as a light emitting device.
The LED converts an electrical signal into light by using the characteristic of a compound semiconductor. The LED has the stack structure of a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer and emits light through the active layer as power is applied thereto. The first conductive semiconductor layer may serve as an N-type semiconductor layer, and the second conductive semiconductor layer may serve as a P-type semiconductor layer, or vice versa.
Meanwhile, in such a light emitting device, the light emitted from the active layer is discharged through a lateral side as well as a top surface of the light emitting device, so that light emitting efficiency may be degraded.